


Your Biggest Fans

by Propernicethat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fuck Or Die, Gang Rape, Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Spit As Lube, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early in the morning and Lúcio runs into a gang of thugs who just so happen to be his biggest fans, these fellas really want to show him how much they appreciate his work. He's then rescued by an unexpected saviour. [ Reaper/Lúcio chapter to come, Will be adding tags as I go. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Biggest Fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luntian-Berdengguhit on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luntian-Berdengguhit+on+tumblr).



> I've written Lúcio with armoured legs as opposed to writing him as an amputee this time around. It makes situations like this less awkward for me to write and for you guys to read, despite how delicious an amputee Lúcio would also be. 
> 
> This is for the lovely Luntian-Berdengguhit on tumblr, who is not only my sweet little wife, but also plays a very cute and vulnerable Lúcio for my Reaper. >]

The concert had been amazing with brilliant vibes. Lúcio was convinced that this had been the biggest and best live audience yet! As usual he waited out the crowds of people leaving the venue, kicking back in the makeshift dressing room provided for him. Booting up his tablet and checking out the news, looking for anything Vishkar related. The DJ put on some tunes and after setting his tablet down he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, just a few minutes! 

It never was and when he woke up the place was dim with light creeping from the blinded windows. Checking the time, the digital face said 4:43am! Moving up into a stand, Lúcio stretched before heading over to his power unit that’d been charging, stepping into the pair of metal legs and adjusting his feet and ankles carefully before strapping himself in. He looked around for his sonic amplifier and backpack power unit for a moment before noticing a note left for him under the door. 

“Have transported your equipment along with your amplifiers back to your apartment, great show and can’t wait see what tunes you come up with next! - Management”

The people he worked with always remained anonymous. When you’re working against a powerful organization like the Vishkar, it helped to remain in the shadows and not leave trails. Lúcio had always liked to take the more confrontational approach. 

“Least I can travel light, catch some air even, Love this city!”

Numbani was quiet early in the morning and Lúcio took his time heading back. He preferred the twisting and turning walkways and alleys, anywhere he could grab some air in order to perform and practice some tricks and grinds. 

However, soon he’d pick the wrong alleyway.

Swinging around a corner and gripping the wall, the lad smacked right into the back of a tall fella in a leather jacket, Lúcio immediately hit the brakes, wobbling as he stepped back on his skates.

“Oh man..I’m sorry!”

He flicked back his braids as the huge guy turned around, he wasn’t alone. Four other guys were there, big and mean looking, huge shoulders and fists, their faces ugly. They didn’t look like they were from around here; Lúcio most certainly didn’t recognize them. 

“Lúcio!”

“Well if it ain’t little Lúcio the freedom fighter.”

He glanced between them, smiling big. These huge men were making him feel extremely uneasy, especially considering they were walking around and behind him, and blocking his exit. 

“Hey guys, it’s great to meet you but I gotta’ jet! It’s real early.”

He brought a hand up to turn his headset off, his form tensing. 

“Aww but Lúcio, we’re your biggest fans!”

The largest guy gripped the back of Lúcio’s tank top, pulling him hard enough that he lost his balance on his skates.

“H-Hey hey hey, wait!”

The one in front of him planted a hard punch to his stomach, instantly winding the smaller man as he stumbled back against the guy behind. The other three chuckled amongst one another, watching as the two took it in turns, pushing the stumbling DJ between the two of them. One of them made a grab for the cable connecting his power unit, snapping it with one easy pull. 

“A-AH! No!”

The DJ made an instinctive grab at his hip for his amplifier but quickly remembered it wasn’t there, he tried to aim a punch instead but the larger guy grabbed the disorientated Lúcio’s fist effortlessly, pushing him hard, hard enough that the DJ fell down onto his back. 

These guys evidently knew their way around technology because they had his leg armor off in moments. They weren’t gentle about it either, ripping at cables and denting in metal as they pulled and ripped, stripping it off from the DJ’s legs. Lúcio couldn’t believe what was happening to him, he called out for help loudly as he felt hands grabbing his wrists, pulling them behind him and tying them tightly with rope. Nobody came to help him and soon one of them had his hand over Lúcio’s mouth, the other was pulling his boxers down and hiking up his tank top. The DJ shook his head, mumbling and trying to bite the hand against his lips, but it was no use, they pulled his limp cock out and he shivered as he was exposed to the morning’s cold air. 

“Pretty big for a little guy, ain’t cha’?”

“Well you know what they say..”

Racist piece of shit, Lúcio thought, ignoring the second part of the thug’s sentence. He turned his head and squirmed in their grip as his ankles were pulled apart and he was forced onto his knees. 

“Quit struggling pretty boy, we’re gonna’ make you feel reaaaaaaaal good!”

He felt a large callused hand on his cock and he tried to close his thighs around it, when that happened, he felt a boot between his buttocks, then a hard kick between his cheeks. He saw another of the gang members approaching, who immediately went for his exposed nipples, pinching them hard. He cried out as the leader removed the hand from in front of his mouth, replacing it with the barrel of a gun. 

“Go on…make one noise and I’ll blow your fucking brains out boy.”

The DJ whimpered; brown eyes lowering as he trembled. He’d been though some risky situations in his life but he’d never been so scared before. Lúcio felt his body being forced onto his belly, knees still bent and thighs were smacked hard until he spread them.

“Lift your ass up.”

The leader holding the gun had moved down onto his knees and as Lúcio’s cheek touched the alley’s floor, he made sure to follow him down, keeping the gun between the DJ’s lips, a constant reminder of who was in charge here. Tears ran down the DJ’s cheeks as he complied with the men, lifting his brown buttocks up into the air and receiving a hard slap upon one of them as a reward for good behavior. He murmured around the gun’s barrel, wincing in pain. 

“Look at this pretty pink little asshole.”

Said one of the fellas as he spread Lúcio’s cheeks, they leaned in to get a good look, laughing as another guy spat on it, they joined him, glazing their victim’s asshole with spit. The DJ squirmed in discomfort and fear, especially when he heard pants unzipping and a body moving behind him.

“You ever been fucked like a little bitch before, boy?”

Said the voice behind him and Lúcio started to desperately shake his head, closing his eyes and blinking back more tears. The gang didn’t know whether he was shaking his head to deny being a bitch boy or whether he was pleading to not be fucked. Either way, Lúcio was going to get fucked if he liked it or not. 

The first cock went in and it was a tight squeeze, the DJ opened his mouth wide, falling a little on the gun until the first rapist pulled him back up and steadied him on his hard cock. He started to fuck the DJ without mercy, slamming into him over and over.

“Ahh man his asshole is like a tight fuckin’ pussy!”

He shouted while pummeling into his victim, laughing as the others cheered and moaned, pants unzipping all around. They sounded like a bunch of wild animals surrounding their prey, excited for the kill. When the one guy was done fucking, filling Lúcio up with his load, he pulled out and another took his place. This guy grabbed at the DJ’s hanging balls, squeezing them hard enough to make Lúcio squeal around the gun between his lips. He struggled beneath him, sobbing and trying to shake his head. 

Occasionally the gun holder would push the barrel further down the DJ’s throat, causing him to gag and retch between his desperate whimpers. When he wasn’t looking down, completely humiliated by his situation, he was trying to plead with the gun holder, looking up at him with those big beautiful brown eyes, but it did nothing to aid his situation. 

Soon, after a few of the guys had a go, they’d flipped him onto his back and spread his thighs before another took over, there was cum squirting out of his now very red and sore asshole, a load of the stuff leaking from him along with traces of blood and creating a little puddle on the floor. When this guy was done he pulled out to cum, squirting his load into the ever growing puddle. 

“Think we should make him lick up his mess.”

One gang member suggested and the gun holder removed the gun, tapping Lúcio’s cheek and making him turn around and face the puddle on the floor.

“You heard the man, freedom fighter!”

He placed his boot on the back of the DJ’s face, forcing his cheek into the puddle of cum and he closed his eyes tightly, choking back a sob. 

“Do as we say, or we’ll fucking kill you.”

One shouted. The idea of death right now was tempting, he’d lost all of his dignity, a humiliated little bitch being used and abused in a filthy alleyway, but he would not give up. The people needed him, they needed him to be strong and right now what he was fighting for was the only thing keeping him going. No, he would not die. 

So he began to lick the cum while one of the thugs began to piss all over his hair and face. His body quivering and heating up as he choked back another horrified sound, it was awful, it tasted awful. The DJ felt something warm and metal against his abused hole, squirming when he realized that the gun holder was making another use of that gun’s barrel. Pushed all the way in he shuddered, clenching around the gun and swallowing down the last bit of cum.

“Make sure you get every last drop or I’ll pull the trigger, bitch.”

They laughed; watching as he licked at the floor over and over, form trembling as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to know what was in store for him next, but what did happen was both horrifying and relieving. 

“That is not how you use a gun.”

A gunshot went off, followed by another and another, until all five thugs hit the ground, dead. Lúcio slowly lifted himself up, bound hands moving behind him to awkwardly yank the gun from his now loose hole, throwing it across the ground and away from him. He immediately crouched low, closing his thighs, completely humiliated as he lifted his gaze, looking up at his savior. 

Oh no.

His lips trembled and eyes widened. 

It was Reaper.


End file.
